Hell in high hells
by Victory87
Summary: Black dress, red heels and champagne make a night to remember...


**So this is my first doctor who fanfiction, I had fun writing this hope you will have too :) Thanks to my beta Inkfire ^^**

Tonight is another boring night in the TARDIS, we've been running all day, we saved the universe again. Now the adrenaline is gone, the danger too. So Amy and Rory have gone to sleep. But as aTime Lord, I don't need as much rest or sleep as they do, so now I have nothing to do. Of course I'm trying to do a few changes in the TARDIS, but she isn't letting me touch her. I don't understand why she's doing that, I'm the Doctor, it's not as if I didn't know what I'm doing!

So here I am, all alone in the seat in front of the console, waiting for something to happen or for time to pass. Why does time always go by so slowly during the night? It can't be normal. That's it! I'm so brilliant, new adventure! Time must have a problem, I will repair it—so I check it with my faithful screwdriver, but nothing abnormal shows. It can't be! I check another time but get thesame result, everything is so boringly normal. I lower myself into the seat again. It should be illegal to let a Time Lord be bored. I consider making a lot of noise, not on purpose of course, to unfortunately wake up Amy and Rory, but the last time I tried that, Amy screamed at me that if I ever did it again, I would be using my screwdriver only to build cabinets.

And just as I'm thinking that nothing will save me from that awfully boring night, the phone rings. I'm up in a second, the phone in hand in the next.

"Hello! The Doctor speaking!"

"Hello, sweetie."

I would recognize that voice anywhere, soft and sensual, the voice of my dearest wife River Song. This night is finally going to become fun. But before that begins, some questioning is necessary, even if my glee can't be tamed so easily.

"Hello dear! So, why are you calling? Are you in some trouble? Are you okay? Where are you? And when are we?"

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm fine in my cell and I have been in Stormcage for a few months."

"So we are married."

"Oh yes, sweetie."

I guess she is smiling at the other end of the phone, with her back against the bars of her cell. I can picture her so easily. In our first meetings, she always knew everything about me, but now I might just know everything about her—because with River Song, you always have a surprise coming.

"So why are you calling? I don't mean to be rude, and I'm really happy to hear your voice, but you always call with a purpose."

"Maybe I'm a bit bored in my little cell, which is so cold. And maybe I feel a little lonely. You know the guards don't want to talk to me much."

Her sad voice is hiding something, I know she has an idea. She always has an idea. And often, I like her ideas… Okay, I'll admit it, I always love her ideas. But knowing her, a cold and lonely River can lead to some things either really pleasant or very very bad. And if it's a bad thing, you better run as fast and as far as you can, and then hide and pray she will spare you.

"My poor River, lonely in a cold cell, I understand you, your parents are asleep and they've left me alone for hours now."

"So you are alone, they can't hear you. That's really great."

"Yes, I think they can't but you know… And why is it so great? What are you planning, you bad girl?"

I can't wait to hear what's coming next. If I were right there, she would bite her lips and look at me under her long lashes. Come on girl, tell me.

"You know, Doctor, when I feel lonely here, sometimes I think of our nights together. I remember our dates, they are all memorable, but some really do haunt my dreams. Do you remember the one when you bought me red high heels, and we ended up in a club, drinking champagne in London?"

Suddenly, I feel hot. I remember that night very well. I left Amy and Rory in Paris for a romantic evening and went straight to her.

That night, I offered her high heels. River was always craving high heels. I remember how she looked, so sexy in her black, skin-tight dress, with her new shoes on. They made her legs look so long, definitely hot. She'd put some red lipstick on, I loved that one so much, it made her lips look gorgeous. And pulled her hair down. She was beautiful, as always.

We ate in a nice but a little strange restaurant. I didn't know what they'd put in the food, but it made me feel a little hotter—of course it was River who chose it… All throughout dinner she had that sexy look, I couldn't concentrate on my food. And that dress—yowza! There were candles everywhere, tables were separate, with enough space that we could think we were alone… And when she put her foot against my leg and went up, I nearly choked on my food. She sent me her nasty smile, but stopped when I took her foot, blocked it and massaged it slowly.

We went to a club after that. I could hardly put my hands off her. I didn't know what was making me do that, but I couldn't resist her for a second. She wanted champagne, so she got it, and we drank… One drink, then two and at the third I was already drunk. Then, in the dark of the club, resting on a couch, she put her hands on my thigh, going up and down and higher every time and everything got too hard to handle.

"Yes, I remember, River. You were so beautiful, you still are but that night you were breath-taking—well, you always are, it's just…" She laughs a little at that, such a nice sound.

"It's okay, sweetie. You do remember what happened at the bar in that club."

I can feel myself blushing hard, she probably guesses it because she laughs again. I'm so embarrassed about what I did in public. I practically lifted her up on the bar while I was kissing her. I had drunk maybe a little too much, just one drink or two too many_. _We weren't the only ones to kiss, but maybe the only ones in this state… I begin to feel hot from the memory. We finished our drinks and she wanted to dance, so I made her dance. Her body so close to mine, her back against me, my lips traveling on her neck… She turned in my arms so we could properly kiss, we danced for a long time still. And the need to drink again came, so I led her to the bar… Breathe slow, Doctor, it's gonna be okay.

"Yes, River…"

"And then we have been thrown out, because we were about to end up on the bar. And the return to the TARDIS, this part was really something, I still shudder from it."

My memories flash before my eyes. I had my hands on her ass, kissing her hard, she had hers on my back. I could hear her low moans. So I let my lips go lower, I attacked her neck again, my hands travelled lower, slowly playing with the hem of her dress. And I think it's at that moment that someone came to us and told us that there were hotel rooms for this. I can feel myself blush again from it, what a shame! Saying this to a Time Lord! A Time Lord who has a TARDIS and a screwdriver! And what did that man have—nothing! Maybe a gun, but anyway he didn't have a bowtie, he wasn't cool as I was.

"It was a shame to throw us out!"

"Sweetie, you were about to tear my dress off."

"I wasn't alone in that, dear."

"No, definitely no, but when I told you to do what you wanted with my body, I didn't think you would actually do it. But I admit it, I didn't want to stop the party either."

I begin to feel hot in some part of my body that should still be cold, especially when I am here alone, but what will come afterwards will be far worse. I remember when we danced on a pop song and she told "Sweetie, you can do what you want with my body too, you know", that phrase still makes me shiver. The return to the TARDIS wasn't easy either… We chose to take a cab, we had drunk a little too much to walk for that long and we were in a bit of a hurry.

"Oh Doctor, I remember your hands in the cab…"

She says every single word in a whisper now, I can easily imagine her hand traveling on her body at the memory of it, but that isn't right, I'm alone here with just a phone. I should live it again like I'm doing in my head… Something tells me she remembers it as intensely as I do.

"I remember, River, how you jumped on my lap…"

"And I remember what you did with your hands under my dress…"

I have a flash of her seated on my lap. We kissed desperately, my hands found the hem of her dress, and reached underneath, to go a little higher and higher, to finally reach her panties. I caressed her thighs to play with the fabric, and eventually slipped my hands under it. And at that very moment, I tried to suppress every sound of her, because yes, she really is quite the screamer. And it's at that very moment that the cab abruptly stopped and the driver turned and told us we had two options, leaving now or have him watch us. Of course River wasn't against that, but when he seemed to want to participate, I took her hands and pulled her out of the car, throwing him money. I never and I will never share River. She is my wife, he should find himself one of his own, because he will never have her.

"River, if he hadn't stopped us, do you think I would have had you there? Do you think we would have ended up doing it in this car?"

Now it's too late to stop. We are going too far, I can't and I won't avoid it, she already has me hard.

"Yes, but it was you who stopped this."

"I will never share you. And would you really have let him put his hands on you?"

"No, you're right, but as a watcher maybe…"

"Oh, River, nothing will ever change you."

"Nothing, and you love me for it. But what really surprises me is what happened in the TARDIS…"

I surprised myself that night… no more shyness, no more blushing, just a me fully aware of what I wanted and what she wanted… It was one of our first dates, the third, it was so hot and so perfect.

"Doctor, who are you talking to?"

I turn and, in horror, I see Amy in her nightdress, with sleepy eyes and her hair totally messed up. The mother of my wife, my mother-in-law, and there is no way she can know about what her daughter and I do at night when she is asleep.

"I… um… I will call you later."

I end the conversation with River and make sure Amy won't notice anything.

"You know, I talk to friends, because you sleep for hours doesn't mean that I can't do anything or talk to anyone during that time."

"Yes, yes, do as you want Doctor. I just came for a glass of water."

Amy goes in the kitchen for her drink and returns near me.

"Doctor, are you hiding something from me?"

"No! Not at all, I have nothing to hide!"

"My god, it's that horrible."

"No, I haven't done anything!"

"You were talking to River."

"Um, no! No, no! Not at all, it was a pink man on a planet very very far away."

"Okay."

Then she turns away to get back to bed. I'm safe. And then…

"No more dirty talk, Doctor! That's awful when you are the mother!"

I turn bright red, she guessed everything. I feel so ashamed. Amy is out of sight, so I run to my room and close the door behind me. The TARDIS moved it so it's the first door on the right, and shecan probably guess my mood, because there are just a few little lights in the room, creating that intimate atmosphere.

I take a deep breath, everything is okay, quite okay. I feel something in my pocket. There is a message on the psychic paper. I don't need to read it to know who sent it.

"Sweetie, everything okay?"

I send her my answer. "Amy was there, and she guessed everything." What was that call she made about? I'm sure she didn't call only to share memories… She wants something, River always wants something…

Our talk stopped at the cab part, but the rest of the night comes back to mind. We finally found the TARDIS, we went straight to my room, our room now. I pulled her dress up and off of her body to send it flying to the floor. I pulled her down on the bed, kissing her passionately. I could feel her hands reaching for my clothes, but I put them over her head; that night I wanted to devour her, every part of her with no distractions allowed, and her hands are the biggest distraction in the world.

And another message comes.

"Doctor… That night is in my sex dream…"

Ohh dirty River, I can't help the big smile appearing on my face. "Dirty you."

"Only if you are involved…"

"I hope so, River."

"I want you, Doctor…"

"I want you more, River. But tell me, what do you want?"

I hold my breath. I entered her game, and even worse, I am going further. But I can't help but to make her tell me her needs. I imagine her squirming on her bed, thinking about all of it.

"I want you to touch me… "

"If I were with you I would touch every part of you, tell me more, naughty you."

"I want to be under you again."

"Do you imagine me on top of you now? Do you see me under your closed eyes? Do you feel my hands on you?"

"You are touching me and you aren't being really gentle."

"Don't worry about it, I will make you feel how hard I love you, dear."

"What about you, sweetie, what's in your sex dream?"

I didn't plan the change in the conversation, but I should have anticipated it, even under me, she is in total control. And those damn pants that are getting smaller and smaller.

"You and only you, every time."

"And what are you doing to me, or what am I doing to you?"

"So many things… that involve blindfolds, handcuffs, bowtie, sometimes showers, bubble baths or the swimming pool…"

"So many things, Doctor, we better remedy that."

"I can't wait to find a solution with you. River, I really want you in my bed or wherever I could have you. Naughty you."

"You make me so damn wet, Doctor, as if you were really here."

"So, dear, my TARDIS or your cell?"

"No matter, but in your TARDIS we could do so much more… But please don't be late."

"You drive me mad, River… I will be there soon."

"You'd better, or I'll find a solution by myself."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I'm already trying, sweetie."

I could come in my pants if I didn't have a little more of control of myself. Imagining her beautiful hands travelling over her body and on her most private parts is driving me mad, no need to make her wait any longer.

"No need to wait longer," that is exactly what she told me as I was kissing, licking and sucking her breast before I entered her, trying to go slow, to drive her as wild as I was. My mouth found hersand we began a terrible battle with our tongues fighting for dominance. We couldn't muffle every moan, especially when my hands found her clit, hopefully my room was soundproof. And then I sat her on my lap, still inside of her. I love seeing her like this. Imposing her rhythm while I push myself up, and every little cry coming from her, even if we are going slower to extend her pleasure. And then I lay her down again, this time with her legs on my shoulders, going harder and faster, to finally make her come just before me. This time I didn't silence her, I love hearing her screaming my name.

I glance at myself in the mirror, I arrange my hair and my bowtie, and run to the console. The TARDIS arrives just in front of her cell before she has time to put her psychic paper down. She is lying on her bed, hands in her panties, hair spread everywhere on her pillow.

"Hello dear."

**A little review please :3**


End file.
